


you need to calm down

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [11]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Hair Dyeing, M/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 36. to give up control





	you need to calm down

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i'm doing

Order.

If Jaebum had to use one word to describe his life, it would be order. 

He liked order. It made things go in a certain, predetermined fashion. Ensures that everything is in control. 

Jaebum hated feeling out of control.

But with order also comes routine which can lead to monotony. That, in turn, gives birth to restlessness. Ignites the desire for _something new_.

It is that exact restlessness which brought Jaebum to Jinyoung. Jinyoung, who only ever needed to take one look at him and _know_ what was Jaebum’s mind instead of asking.

It is that desire which has him sitting in front of the vanity dresser in Jinyoung’s room. Music plays in the background, as Jinyoung puttered about, opening drawers and muttering to himself. A faded grey sweater hangs from the corner of the mirror.

In many ways, Jaebum and Jinyoung are similar. In some ways, Jaebum and Jinyoung are different.

Jaebum’s idea of something new is deviating from his meticulously planned schedule, by scheduling a new activity in it for a brief period of time. This approach had served him well.

Until now.

“Jaebum,” calls out Jinyoung. A half-eaten packet of cookies rest in front of him, the crumbs littered on the wood. Jinyoung’s such a messy eater. Jaebum’s fingers itch to clear them away. But to do so, he’d have to release his death grip on the bottle of dye. The same bottle he’d been holding onto since they’d bought it that afternoon.

Jinyoung’s idea of something new is doing something unusual. The kind of unusual that turns people’s heads and grabs their attention. The kind that makes them talk in hushed whispers. The kind that makes you feel uncertain, unsteady.

Like dyeing your normal black hair to a noticeable shade of Russian Red.

“Jaebum,” says Jinyoung, drawing on his endless well of patience. It took a lot of patience to deal with someone like him. “You said you wanted to do this.”

Jaebum couldn’t disagree. He had. He had gone with Jinyoung to the store, selected the color, and even paid for it himself. “I do.”

“I said no take backs and you agreed. Right?”

“I did.”

"You also said 'I trust you, Jinyoung-ah,' didn't you?"

"Yes."

“Then give me the bottle,” Jinyoung says, speaking in the tone he used with the five year old twins he babysat sometimes. Jaebum feels very much like those reticent children. He curled in on himself, tucking the package close to his chest.

Jinyoung sighs, and comes up to place his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders. Rests his chin on top of Jaebum’s head. Waits for Jaebum to sort out whatever chaotic thoughts are in his head. 

Jaebum really doesn’t deserve Jinyoung.

They stay like that, for two whole songs. They’re midway through Taylor Swift’s You Need to Calm Down, when the tightness in his shoulders along with his grip on the box, loosen.

Jinyoung notices. He always does, never misses a damn thing. He brings his hand around, his face at level with Jaebum’s. Fingers wrap around the hand holding on to the bottle, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

“Let go.” And he doesn’t mean the package.

Jaebum takes a deep breath, and then he takes three more. He turns fast, nearly startling Jinyoung and presses a quick grateful kiss to his mouth. Calling it a kiss would be stretching it, it’s more of a reassuring press of lips, but the intent is understood.

And then, he lets go.

\---


End file.
